Scales, in particular store scales, are used in retail stores, for example supermarkets, to weigh foods such as cheese, meat, sausage or the like which are displayed at a food counter. Scales can furthermore also be installed in a self-service area, for example for fruit or vegetables, or at fresh-food sales points. In this respect, a compact construction of the scales is frequently not possible due to the display apparatus required for displaying the weighing result.
It is the underlying object of the invention to provide a possibility of giving scales a design which is as compact as possible.